


Собаки

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, недо-PWP, период учебки в Кингсмэн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Куда бы вы не пошли, ваша собака будет вместе с вами





	Собаки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> (Довольно провальная) попытка написать зарисовку из учебки Кингсмэн, не забыв про вездесущих собак

Эггзи застонал — больше от боли, чем от удовольствия, если честно. Чарли нихера не щадил его, когда вбивал спиной в стену. А между лопаток у Эггзи всё ещё сиял внушительный синяк, оставленный — интересно, кем же.

Короче, Чарли вообще никогда его не щадил, скотина носатая.

Джей Би удивительно метко метнулся между ног Чарли, натягивая свой поводок. Чарли скривился — слишком нарочито — и вытащил ступню из образовавшейся петли.

— Ты мог бы быть осторожнее, — заметил он и сделал вид, что сейчас ударит с левой. Эггзи на это не купился — они вообще не покупались на уловки друг друга дважды.

Это было похоже на игру: сделай так больно, как только возможно. Так, чтобы следы казались полученными на тренировках, так, чтобы никто не заподозрил, так, чтобы не вылететь из учебки. Эггзи уже был готов предложить Чарли встретиться после отбора, как бы он ни закончился, и подраться нормально — чтобы выпустить всё то, что сейчас вскипало в крови и отравляло разум.

Впрочем, секс тоже подойдёт. Нормальный секс, если необходимо уточнение. Не вот эти их бесконечные зажимания в разных подходящих и не очень уголках особняка Кингсмэн.

— Ты мог бы быть повежливее, — выдохнул Эггзи. Улыбнулся Чарли, провёл ладонью по его взмокшим после пробежки кудрям, впечатал свободный кулак в солнечное сплетение. Несильно, но достойный ответ за стену. Чарли даже отступил на шаг, сгибаясь и бессильно пытаясь вдохнуть. 

Что, неужели так сильно вышло? Ну, Эггзи не удивлён. Ему очень даже хотелось врезать помощнее.

Правда, он не учёл наличие у Чарли постоянной боевой поддержки. Лорд Нельсон звучно гавкнул и врезался лбом в бедро Эггзи. Кусаться он не лез, Чарли отучил его делать это без команды (слава всем святым), но вот такой удар огромной собачьей туши тоже было трудно перенести. Эггзи как-то пропустил стадию, когда Лорд Нельсон был ещё маленьким неуклюжим щенком — чёрт, кажется, эта овчарка всегда была переростком.

Эггзи, тяжело дыша, цеплялся за стену, пытаясь не упасть. Чарли расхохотался.

— Ты мог бы быть проворнее, — сказал он, отдышавшись, не спеша разгибаться, и свистом подозвал Лорда Нельсона обратно. Чарли всё ещё держал поводок, но при помощи него отдёргивал Лорда Нельсона только в самых крайних случаях, а нападение на Эггзи явно не было крайним случаем.

— А ты мог бы меня защитить, — сказал Эггзи в сторону Джей Би, который безмятежно крутился где-то у него под ногами. — Смотри, это же твой любимый Лорд Нельсон. Ты не хочешь его отвлечь?

— Если твой пёс укусит Лорда, Лорд ответит, — небрежно бросил Чарли и вдруг навалился на Эггзи, снова прижимая его к стене. — Не отвлекайся от главного.

В представлении Чарли главным были поцелуи. Нет ничего плохого в поцелуях, но только когда за ними следует что-то большее. Всё, что они могли, — тереться друг о друга, лапать скрытые комбинезонами задницы, удерживаться от укусов и мечтать, что однажды хотя бы у одного из них хватит времени, чтобы стащить форму — пусть и наполовину, плевать уже. И наконец-таки не заляпать её спермой изнутри.

Орудия пыток, а не униформа.

— О, мой пёс не укусит, — выдохнул Эггзи куда-то в шею Чарли и застонал до боли в горле, когда Чарли мощно сжал его член сквозь плотную ткань. — Он затопчет. Блядь, Чарли, Лорд тыкается мне в ногу.

— Он показывает, что не хочет убить тебя сейчас.

Эггзи резко дёрнулся, но Лорда Нельсона это совершенно не смутило.

— Успокой его.

— Он тебе мешает?

— Пока твоя рука на моём члене — определённо мешает!

— Я могу её убрать, — Чарли сощурился, — а могу сделать вот так.

И жестко взял Эггзи под задницу. Приподнял, заставил обхватить себя ногами, снова вбил в стену — вероятно, на этот раз ненамеренно, хотя кто его знает, пиздюка, — и толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, будто в самом деле трахал.

Блядь. Ну блядь. Ещё пара месяцев, и Эггзи трахнет Чарли прямо в казармах, не стесняясь никого. Если там ещё кто-нибудь останется, конечно. Кроме Рокс. Но Рокс простит, это точно.

Лорд Нельсон опёрся передними лапами на стену и немигающе уставился прямо в глаза Эггзи. Эггзи с нервным смехом зажмурился. Чёртов Джей Би ничего не предпринимал — только сопел откуда-то снизу, даже не пытаясь пристать к Лорду.

— Успокой его, — повторил Эггзи и зашипел, когда Чарли снова проехался членом по члену. Блядь, хорошо, что у них были сменные комплекты одежды. — Почему нельзя ходить без них.

— Они обучаются, — важно сказал Чарли.

Эггзи закатил глаза и сильнее сжал Чарли ногами, скрестил за его спиной.

— Чему? Тому, как мы трахаемся?

— Именно, — легко согласился Чарли. — Правда, мы не трахаемся. Ты даже ни разу не побаловал меня отсосом. Почему, Эггзи?

— Потому что ты сраный мудак, которому нравится командовать людьми, и я не собираюсь делать тебе такие поблажки. И, — Эггзи даже фыркнул, — потому что Лорд сидел совсем рядом. Отгадай, как я себя чувствовал?

— Мне же не мешал твой Джеймс Бонд.

— Он не Джеймс Бонд, отъебись. Ну ты и сравнил. В одного Лорда поместятся три Джей Би!

— Уже два, — авторитарно заявил Чарли. — Ты порядочно его раскормил.

— Нахуй, — отмахнулся Эггзи и поцеловал Чарли сам, притягивая его к себе за волосы.

В этом-то собаки точно помешать не могли.


End file.
